Raising the Roof
by Pokegirl
Summary: Scogan one-shot m/m


Scott's stomach rumbled nervously as the truck skidded down the gravel road. Part of him wanted to demand that Logan tell him where the heck they were going. The other part of him, the part that was slowly winning, wanted to just sit back and stare blankly at the dense trees that passed by. Wherever they were going was definitely far from town. Scott thought they were just going for a few blocks when Logan started driving. When they passed out of the city limits, Scott had glanced over at Logan but decided not to question him. Scott had to let himself lose control and not be afraid of it. As he exhaled the self-doubt began creeping in again.

_I am going to fuck this up, _he thought_. I'm going to ruin everything, and Logan will never talk to me again. I'm just gonna end up alone just like my bitchy ex-girlfriend said. God, I'm so fucked. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I should tell Logan to turn this truck around. But if I open my mouth my voice will start shaking. _

Scott was jolted out of the soliloquy in his mind when Logan placed his large hand on the younger man's knee.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his kind eyes studying Scott's pale face.

Scott tried to open him mouth to say "yeah," but instead the contents of his stomach came spewing up landing all over Logan's shirt. Logan stopped the truck. Scott looked at Logan in horror, and then ran out of the vehicle, vomit dripping from his chin. Logan got of the truck, pulled off the soiled muscle shirt, and threw it into the back of the truck. The gravel crunched under his feet as he effortlessly pursued Scott. It took only a few seconds for him to catch up to his love interest. He stretched out his arm and his fingers lightly gripped Scott's t-shirt sleeve.

"Please wait!" said Logan.

Scott slowed down and then stopped. Large tears were rolling down his cheeks. Logan put his muscular arm around Scott's shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Logan.

Scott stayed silent.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Scott shook his head side-to-side.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," Scott finally spoke. "I just don't want to do anything to mess this up. I'm afraid I'm going to ruin what we have."

Logan turned Scott to face him. Tears were still falling from his blue eyes.

"Scott," said Logan. "I'm not some brainless idiot who is going to dump you for something stupid. You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not going to leave you. Never."

Scott threw his arms around Logan and pressed his face into Logan's chest. Logan stroked Scott's back as he looked at orange of the setting sun over the treetops.

"I love you," Scott whispered.

Logan smiled. "I love you too."

Scott opened his eyes and finally realized that Logan was shirtless and he was all over Logan's sexy muscular body. Scott bit his lip and tried to ignore the warm feeling in his pants. Logan felt Scott's body stiffen, and he picked him up by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Scott moved his face away after a few seconds.

"Uh, I should probably brush my teeth before we make out," he said, slightly embarrassed.

Logan chuckled and threw Scott over his shoulder.

"We should keep going anyway," said Logan.

Scott blushed and started to feel hot all over from being manhandled like this. By the time they made it back to the truck he had a visible erection. Logan looked at his boyfriend's pants as he sat next to him in the driver's seat.

"It won't be much longer," said Logan, longing creeping into his normally even voice.

Scott shivered in anticipation as Logan started the engine. The ride had started earlier that day after Scott had been sucking off Logan. The couple had been going out for a few months, but Scott hadn't let Logan touch him below the waist. As Scott swallowed the last drops from Logan's dick, Logan looked at his lover with frustration.

"Why won't you let me pleasure you?" he asked.

"It's enough that I can make you feel good," said Scott.

"No, it's not," said Logan. "Why don't you trust me?"

Scott stood back up, sadness evident in his eyes.

"It's not that, baby. I just can't let myself come," said Scott.

Logan looked at him not sure if he was serious or not.

"Why?"

"Whenever I come," said Scott. "I completely lose control."

"Isn't that the point?" asked Logan provocatively.

Scott shook his head. "It's just a big mess."

"Which is also part of the point," said Logan as he zipped up his pants.

"Not that," said Scott, "I mean there is usually a big commotion, and I feel self-conscious."

"If I take you somewhere more private will you let me fuck you?" asked Logan.

Scott blushed at the mental image of Logan taking his willing body.

"I'll just end up making a scene," said Scott.

Logan's eyes pleaded with Scott.

"Well, maybe if nobody else is around," said Scott.

Logan licked his lips.

"Meet me at my truck in five minutes."

"Why?" asked Scott.

"We're going for a ride."

And that was nearly three hours ago. Scott had no idea where they were going, but he realized he didn't care anymore as long as it was going to end with him being nailed in the ass by Logan. The sun had almost completely set when Scott saw a large mansion on a hill.

"Whose house is that?" asked Scott.

Logan smiled and turned onto the mansion's long driveway.

"That's where we're going?"

"Yes."

"What are we doing here?" asked Scott.

"Fucking," Logan growled in a way that made Scott's knees feel weak.

"But who does this house belong to?" asked Scott with concern.

"Don't worry," said Logan, "he has at least twenty more of these."

"Tony Stark?"

"Yeah," said Logan. "That asshole won't even notice."

They both started laughing, relieved at the break in the tension. After Logan drove up the hill he parked the truck right next to the front door of the mansion. Large stone steps led up to fancy double doors.

"But how will we get in?" asked Scott as they both exited the truck.

Logan held up a ring of keys.

"I took this out of his pocket when he was busy admiring himself in the reflection of his car."

"What's the deal with that guy anyway?" asked Scott as they climbed the steps. "Is he bi or just really into himself?"

"Probably both," said Logan. "His first love was himself after all. But he never neglects Taco Tuesdays and Weiner Wednesdays. "

Scott laughed. Logan unlocked the door on the third try. They walked in and turned on the lights. A wall-sized portrait of Tony Stark stylized as a Greek god greeted them.

"You go wash up," said Logan, "I'm going to find where he keeps the liquor."

* * *

The master bedroom had a bed big enough for five people. There was also a stripper pole located awkwardly in the middle of the room. Logan reclined on the silk-sheeted bed with a coke and Bacardi in hand. Logan closed his eyes and listened to the ice cubes clink in his glass. He opened them again when he heard hesitant footsteps enter the room. Scott had walked in wearing nothing but a towel engraved with TS. Logan took another sip of his drink and admired Scott's lean and toned body.

Scott took a step forward, lips slightly parted. The towel dropped. Logan dropped the drink on the floor. All of his focus shifted to his horny lover.

"Come here right now," Logan demanded.

Scott slowly climbed on the bed and slid up to where Logan was sitting. Logan grabbed him and started kissing him greedily. Scott didn't resist this time. He went limp in Logan's embrace and surrendered his mouth completely to Logan's tongue. Scott moaned when he felt Logan's hand grab his bare ass.

"L-logan."

"Mmm," said Logan, "you're sexy."

"Logan," said Scott, "this is my first time with a man."

Logan kissed his lips.

"Then just relax, and let daddy take care of you," he whispered in Scott's ear.

This pushed Scott over the edge. He moved to the spot next to Logan and spread his legs.

"Please . . . fuck me."

"Gladly," said Logan.

Logan reached over to the night table and grabbed the bottle of lube he had put there. He placed a generous amount on his finger, leaned over Scott, and began massaging the opening of Scott's ass. Scott started kissing Logan's neck as Logan worked his ass.

Scott nipped Logan's shoulder when he slid the tip of his finger into Scott's tight ass. He moaned wantonly as Logan stretched his opening. Logan struggled to ignore his own need which was still trapped in his pants.

"This might hurt," Logan said as he slid his finger all the way up Scott's ass.

Scott flinched and his eyes started watering. Logan kissed Scott softly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm okay," said Scott. "Please don't stop."

Logan put his lips against Scott's again and tongued him as he fingered his ass. Scott's initial discomfort melted away into waves of pleasure. The wet sounds of their kissing filled the spacious bedroom. Logan knew Scott was ready for more when he started shifting his hips into Logan's hand.

Scott made a noise of complaint when Logan broke the kiss and rolled away from him. Then his body shivered with excitement as Logan stood and unbuckled his belt. He dropped his pants on the floor near the cracked drink tumbler and melting ice cubes. Logan's eyes met with Scott's as he pulled off his grey briefs. Scott inhaled heavily when he saw Logan's erection bounce into the open. He was familiar with the sight of his lover's manhood, but the thought of what was going to happen next caused the tip of his cock to tingle in anticipation. Logan opened one of the condoms he found in Tony Stark's nightstand and rolled it onto his eager dick. Scott sucked on his lip eagerly as Logan rejoined him on the bed.

"Roll onto your side," ordered Logan.

Scott did what he said without hesitation. Logan lay behind Scott and pushed his legs up into a spooning position. He pushed his cock against Scott's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Logan whispered, trembling with excitement.

"Fuck me, Logan," Scott pleaded.

Logan pushed himself inside of Scott with one thrust. Scott flinched in both pleasure and pain. Logan reached around Scott's waist and began jerking him off. Scott gasped at the sensation of being filled with and stroked off by his lover simultaneously.

"Do you like that?" Logan whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Scott answered, his tone pleading for more.

Logan began thrusting in and out of Scott with same rhythm he used on his cock. Scott arched himself firmly against Logan's body. He wanted to surrender himself completely to Logan.

"More more!" Scott begged with each of Logan's thrusts.

Unable to control himself any longer, Logan flipped Scott on his back, spread his legs apart and roughly thrust into him. With each stroke he went deeper and deeper into Scott's body until he found the spot that made Scott scream Logan's name over and over in ecstasy. Scott dug his nails into Logan leaving long red scratches down his back. As Logan rutted on top of him, Scott stared at the ceiling trying not to lose control. In his current state, his vision was blurred, but he thought he could make out a poster of some topless model with snakes wrapped around her breasts. He wondered if Tony Stark's hookups appreciated his taste in decorating before his mind went blank again save for his lover's name.

"Logan!" Scott called out. "I can't!"

Fear mingled with pleasure in the troubled waters of Scott's eyes.

"Yes, you can," said Logan, his voice strained. "It's okay."

"I- I can't," said Scott trying to hold on.

"Come for me, Scott!" Logan half-whispered, half-shouted.

Scott's body shuttered unable to deny Logan's request.

"LOGAN!"

His eyes released powerful beams into the air, spurting out with the same timing as the come spraying from his manhood onto Logan's abs. The roof above them was decimated with Scott's long spurts. Completely turned on by Scott's roof-raising orgasm, Logan climaxed as well, thrusting into Scott a few more times and then collapsing on top of him. Both men gasped for breath unable to move from their present positions.

After several minutes, Logan was able to lift his head from Scott's shoulder. He raised his eyebrows, impressed with what Scott had done to the ceiling. Stark's poster was completely vaporized along with most of the roof above the bed. The hole revealed the night sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," said Logan.

"So you're not freaked out?" asked Scott.

Logan raised himself up on his hands and looked Scott in the eye.

"You are the most amazing man in the world, and I love you," said Logan.

Tears started to well up again in Scott's eyes. Scott kissed him, full of gratitude at finally finding someone who could love every part of him.

"That was the best fuck of my life," said Logan, finally rolling off of Scott.

Scott looked over at him and grinned.

"Now let's sleep under the stars," said Logan.

* * *

The next morning Scott woke up with Logan's strong arms around him. They smiled at each other for a second before their peace was interrupted. They heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

"Logan!" Tony Stark's voice called angrily.

Scott looked at Logan with concern, but his lover looked more amused than anything else. Tony Stark burst through the door. His eyes were bloodshot and angry.

"Did you steal my keys?!" Tony stared at Logan in rage.

Logan chuckled. "They're in my pants."

Tony picked up the pants from the floor and took the keys out of them. He frowned.

"I had to climb from my neighbor's balcony to get into my apartment," he said. "I hope you're happy!"

"I'm sure that was difficult for you," said Logan sarcastically. "Since that was probably the same neighbor who I saw giving you head on the aforementioned balcony a few days ago."

Tony ignored the comment and looked at the huge hole in the ceiling.

"My boyfriend did some remodeling," boasted Logan as he tightened his grip on an embarrassed-looking Scott.

Tony shrugged. "I've been meaning to put a skylight in there for a while now."

Scott's eyes widened at Tony's lack of reaction until he remembered that Tony was a billionaire and the words "roof repair costs" probably meant nothing to him.

Tony's eyes darted over to the opened bottle of rum on the nightstand.

"YOU OPENED MY BARCARDI!" He shouted at Logan. "YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I wrote this for a pal who loves Scogan. This fic was inspired by a photo edit I saw on tumblr with a scenario similar to Scott's climax in this fic. Hope you enjoyed! XD XD


End file.
